Finding Juliette
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Ginny gets asked to a ball by a certain Slytherin. She's forced to attend or else there will be consequences. What will happen next? Will Draco Malfoy sweep her off her feet, or will she face a tragic ending? I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.
1. The Invitation

For the first time in her life, I wasn't looking forward to going back to school this year. I had a distinct feeling that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't planning on coming back either. They kept sneaking off to discuss plans that I wasn't a part of. This made me feel jealous. I couldn't help it. As long as I could remember I'd felt jealous of the three of them. I'd never had such a close-knit group of friends. Sure, I was well-liked and everything at school…but that didn't mean I had _that_.

When the trio came down from Ron's room, I couldn't help but feel resentful. After all…Harry _had_ broken up with me and did not go into too much detail other than "I won't be at Hogwarts next year." They came down the stairs and Hermione said sweetly, "Hey Ginny…" I glanced up from my book which I was reading in the lounge and nodded at Hermione briefly before turning back to it.

Ron grumbled under his breath, "Uh oh. I know what that means." Hermione looked fidgety and nervous and said, "I'm going to go and see if your mom needs help cooking dinner, Ron. Come with me." He frowned, "Why on _earth_ would I want to do that?" She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Just follow me, Ron." She pulled Ron from the room, leaving Harry and me in awkward silence.

Harry muttered, "Mind if I take a seat, please?" I sighed, "Sure…if you don't talk to me." He raised his eyebrows and whispered tightly, "Ginny…what's up with you? I know we broke up and you have every right to be mad at me…but…" I glanced up at him, pretending to be interested. I laughed without humor, "But what, Harry? What could you possibly say to try and make me feel better?" Harry stared at her, perplexed. He hadn't expected this from me. The reason? He'd never done something to make me this mad at him before. He'd never experienced me in a temper, no matter how much he might of heard about it from my brothers.

I could get nasty when I was in a mood. I'd been trying my hardest not to, but the more I tried, the more my resentment towards Harry began to build. And the more it built, the angrier I became. He shrugged his shoulders lamely and whispered, "I'm sorry Ginny…you know it's not because I wanted to end it." I huffed and put down my book now, beyond pretending to read it. Instead I sighed and grumbled, "Just leave me be, please Harry." He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged before walking away.

Just then I heard an owl hoot from the kitchen. I grabbed her book again and turned back to it. A minute later, the trio returned, holding a letter. I frowned at them and Hermione handed it to me, "It's for you," she said with a hint of a smile on her face. I took it from her cautiously. I hadn't been expecting any mail.  
Ron grinned eagerly, "Open it! It looks fancy!" The envelope was indeed decorated with a green and silver boarder and the envelope itself was glossy. I frowned and said slowly, "Hey…green and silver are Slytherin colors…" Hermione's face paled and she looked shocked. Ron gasped, "Don't open it Ginny! Don't!"I glanced at Harry who was watching the envelope suspiciously, as if something might jump out of it at him, or explode.

I pulled out the contents and found a piece of card, with a white background and a green serpentine used as a watermark. It read:

 _To Ginny Weasley_

 _You are invited to the Malfoy manner at the request of Tom Riddle._

Merely reading his name caused me to begin shaking in fear! I couldn't believe it! After all this time…I dropped the invitation I was shaking so much. Hermione picked it up and gasped when she saw the name. She whispered hoarsely, "No!" She read the rest out loud as I turned and sat on the sofa.

 _There is a ball being thrown there in his honor and it would be prudent for you to attend. It is the on the eve of the Thursday, the 30_ _th_ _of August 1997. You are required to wear the dress that should now be in your bedroom. It would be an honor to have you attend. Draco Malfoy has kindly agreed to escort you to the ball himself. If you give him any trouble, he can easily call Mr Tom Riddle himself to intervene, so please do not be rude and deny this request._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

I was sitting on the couch now, head in my hands and shaking in fear, m whole body trembling. The three of them stood and stared at me before Harry sat beside me, took my hand in his and said calmly, "You don't have to go, Ginny." I wiped a tear from my eyes and Hermione came and sat down on the other side of me, "You don't have to go, Ginny. You can stay here. We'll protect you."

I inhaled sharply, trying to calm , my nerves, "But how? He'll come here and try and destroy everyone and everything. I won't have it." Ron just stared at her like a goldfish. I whispered more hoarsely than Hermione, "What do I do! That's the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding! What if they come here and storm the place! I can't!" Harry squeezed her hand and I was surprised by how calm he was reacting. He whispered, "Ginny, relax. But you see…this is _why_ I had to break it off, don't you?" I grimaced and sighed, "I know. It doesn't mean I'm not over it though." He nodded in understanding and sighed, "Neither am I." I had forgotten that maybe Harry felt the same way as me…

We were staring into each other's eyes when Ron interrupted them, "Excuse me, guys for interrupting your little love session going on there, but we have _bigger_ problems on our hands right now!" I jolted back to reality and realized I had stopped crying, "You're right Ron," I said calmly. I whispered then in a small voice, "What do we do?"

Harry thought for a minute and said, "You're going to go." Ron's jaw dropped down to the ground and Hermione raised one skeptical eyebrow at Harry, "You're _joking_ right! She can't go! What if they lock her up or something to get to you?" I glared at him and I felt like I was stuck in the middle. Harry sighed, "Hermione, she's got to go. If she stays here, you heard what he said. He'll cause havoc. I'd hate to think what he would try and do…" Then Harry said firmly, "I doubt he'll harm Ginny. It's not her he wants after all." Harry smiled weakly and then added, "If something happens Ginny, you still have your D.A coin, right?" I nodded and I felt my insides squirm in discomfort. Ron hissed at his best friend, "But she's going with _Draco Malfoy_ Harry! That sly git! I don't want him anywhere _near_ my sister!" he said in protest. Harry snapped at Ron, "How do you think I feel, Ron!" The two boys glared at each other and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Guys! Enough. Let's go and see the dress."

I nodded nervously and we hurried up to my room, narrowly avoiding my mother in the kitchen. She'd been insisting on us doing tasks to keep the trio apart from planning their escape. When I reached my door, I found an owl at my window and I hesitantly walked towards it. It was a horned owl and it didn't look too impressed to be carrying a massive parcel in its claws.

I nervously walked towards it and then untied the package from its feet with shaking hands. I saw another matching envelope on the top and opened it. I pulled out a card similar to the envelope and it read:

 _Dear Miss Weasley_

 _I'd be honored if you'd accompany me to the ball to celebrate Tom Riddle's return. It is his first time making a public appearance and I feel certain he'll want you there. After all, you did nearly help him come back due to the diary. Please be ready by 6pm on the assigned date given to you. Also, I chose this dress for you. Slytherin colors are essential if you want to look like you fit in. I'm sure Granger can make it fit for you._

 _I'll see you on the 30_ _th_ _August._

 _Regards_

 _Draco Malfoy_

I stared at his tidy scroll on the card. How _dare_ he mention the diary! What nerve! I glanced up at the trio after reading it out loud and they all stared at me blankly. Then Ron's face contorted in a scowl, "He wants you to wear _Slytherin colors_?! Is he trying to convert you or something?" Harry glanced away from me, confusion written loud and clear on his face. Hermione whispered, "Open it."

I inhaled sharply and then tore the package open. I found to my surprise, a stunning, emerald green dress. It was possibly the prettiest and most expensive dress robe I had ever seen in my _life_. The top of the bodice was decorated in glittering green gems which sparkled. The top of the bodice was cut into a sweetheart neckline. The bottom half of the dress was made out of the lightest fabric you could possibly imagine and it seemed to lift off the ground. It did have a slit in it though which made Ron scowl.

I swallowed. Even holding such an expensive dress was somewhat of a novelty to me. I didn't dare touch them in the shops because I knew I'd fall in love and wouldn't be able to take it home. Hermione's jaw had dropped in awe, "Wow! He certainly has good taste in clothing, if nothing else." Harry began pacing my room, his expression changing every second. I wasn't sure how he felt now. Jealousy maybe? I couldn't tell. Hermione sighed, "You might as well try on the dress." So she did.

 _A/N: Hi all! My first Drinny fanfiction! I have loved this pairing for quite some time and have never really gotten a chance to write about them, until now. If you want more, please let me know. This is just the beginning._


	2. Re-meeting Tom Riddle

It was the night before I was going to the ball with Draco. Tension was high in the house and particularly between Harry, Ron, Hermione and I. Everyone felt on edge, waiting for Draco Malfoy to come and pick me up. It was terrifying!

I pulled on the green ball gown and Hermione buttoned up the dress for me. It fitted me perfectly which was kind of scary since Malfoy knew next to nothing about me. Hermione was quiet as she did up the buttons and I held my hair up for her. Hermione finally whispered on the last button, "You'll be fine. You can call us if you need to." I nodded and grimaced. Then Hermione sat me down and in one swift movement of her wand, my hair was done up in an elegant poof which turned into a plat at the back of my head.

Then Hermione got out her make-up and began dabbing my face with a brush. I only really wore make-up on special occasions and it irked me that I had to wear make-up for _this_. To look pretty for Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle of _all people_! She shivered at the thought and tried to relax.  
When Hermione was done, I opened my eyes. My blue eyes popped against the green shade of the dress and the nude-pink lipstick Hermione had chosen. It was subtle but I still loved it. I shook my head in awe and Hermione grinned, "Do you like it?" I got up and hugged her, "I love it Hermione! Thank you're! You're the best." My friend hugged me back and whispered, "Anytime. Just be careful."  
There was a knock on the door and Hermione said, "Come in?" Harry opened the door, looking serious, but his jaw dropped when he saw me. Hermione glanced at me and giggled before saying, "I'll leave you two alone for a minute, shall I?" Harry kept staring at me and the way he was staring at me made me blush.

Once Hermione had left, an awkward silence penetrated the bedroom. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Harry whispered hoarsely, "You're beautiful, Ginny." I smiled and said breathlessly, "Thanks Harry." He closed the door behind him and then walked towards me. He whispered, "Malfoy has just arrived to pick you up." He glanced down the wooden flooring of my room and then back up at me. He whispered morbidly, "I truly wish it was me taking you right now." My heart fluttered as he stared into my eyes from across the floor and I felt like it was going to leap out of chest. I whispered while staring into his green eyes, "I wish the same, Harry."

Harry reached me and wrapped his arms around my waist tentatively. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, finding his stare too intense. And then he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Ginny." I felt my whole body erupt into flames and I could barely breathe. I was about to open my eyes again and then his lips came crashing down on mine. I kissed him with all of my might, wrapped my hands around his neck and pushing my fingers into his messy, black hair. This caused him to groan in pleasure. The sound made my breathing become ragged and I was just moving my hands down the front of his shirt when I heard the door open.

Harry hadn't noticed though, so he still kept kissing me and I wasn't about to stop him. Then a sly voice echoed across the room, "Ah, Potter, kissing my date, are we?" Harry spun around and faced Malfoy, his arch nemises, face pale. Ron and Hermione were standing behind Draco, looking worried. I walked forward, stood next to Harry and spat at the blonde Slytherin, "Not that it's any of your business, _Malfoy_ , but as you're well aware, Ginny was mine _first_." Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and said in a tiresome tone, "Either way, it doesn't matter. You ready to go, Weasley?"

I glared at him and then felt rebellious. I retorted, "Just one minute Malfoy, I forgot something." I picked up my purse and then turned back to Harry. I leant forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you too," and then kissed him gently on the lips. He sighed and I opened my eyes to find him smiling. I had my coin in my bag so if anything went drastically wrong, he would be there. Ron scowled at Draco as he offered me his arm, "Shall we?" Ron interrupted Draco and stood in front of us as we were about to walk down the stairs, "Malfoy, you better have her back by one in the morning. My mother will be suspicious if she's not here for the wedding tomorrow…"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, Weasel, she'll be back in time." I turned back for one last glance at Harry, who had followed us outside my room and was watching closely from the hallway. I felt grip rip at me as I walked with my arm in Malfoy's. It all felt so weird and twisted, like the worst fairy tale you could possibly imagine. That was slowly becoming a reality for me as I let the guilt wash over me and Draco Malfoy pulled me down the stairs. Thankfully, my mother was out of the house.

XXX

Malfoy had apparated us from our house to the outskirts of the mansion. Before he pushed through the gates, I stopped him. The building was dark and it didn't seem like there was much activity. I whispered, "Malfoy, stop. What does Voldemort really want with me? Just tell me." Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me and sighed, "What do you think he wants, Weasel?"

His pale features virtually shone in the moonlight. I frowned and whispered, "Hey, are you _scared_?" Draco stared past me and muttered almost to himself, "You'd be a fool if you weren't." I grimaced and allowed him to pull me through the front gates rather roughly. As soon as we entered the property, a mousy looking man approached us. He bowed down and mumbled, "Mr Malfoy. The Dark Lord is waiting for you in the master bedroom. He requests you to bring the girl."  
I eyed him suspiciously. She noticed he didn't have a finger…and then the pieces clicked. She spat at him, "Pettigrew!" She'd heard the story of the man's betrayal to Lily and James and felt immense resentment towards someone she'd just met. Well technically they hadn't just met. He was Ron's old rat. But still.. If it weren't for him…Harry might still have two parents. Draco nodded stiffly, "Thanks, Pettigrew. I will go there now."

He pulled me down the house's driveway and they took a left turn to the front door. Draco pushed the door open of the grey building and they entered a pearly white foyer. All the women were dressed in green dress robes, and the men generally wore a hint of green in theirs. Like a tie or green ribbon lining the suit. I felt self-conscious because several people stopped and stared at her as she entered. She stood out like a sore thumb, even in green dress robes.

Draco pulled me through the throng of people to the grand staircase and hurried me up the stairs. I all but tripped in my dress. Thank goodness I'd decided to wear pumps over heels! When we reached the landing, my heart was thudding in my chest, not only from the run up the stairs, but also because of how nervous I felt right now. Malfoy turned to me and whispered, "Don't speak unless spoken to, and understand? You don't want to go through _his_ Crucio."  
I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe Draco was actually _helping_ me! He whispered impatiently, "Do you understand, Weaselette?" I nodded briefly, unable to speak due to the nerves overtaking me. I bit my lip and Draco said firmly, "Also…make eye contact. He appreciates it a lot more than avoidance. It shows bravery." I vividly remember that from my one encounter with him when I was younger. I whispered, "I remember."

 _Flashback:_

I had somehow found my way down a chamber. It was all out of my own control. I didn't know how I got there, nor do I remember ever _wanting_ to go there. I just did. Then I had ended up with a boy who looked like a ghost. He was standing there, waiting for me. He had told me to bring the diary too, so I had it in my right hand and approached him excitedly, "Tom? Tom Riddle?" The boy was truly beautiful. He had strong cheekbones and floppy, curly hair that I wanted to run my hands through. He also had a kind of darkness too his eyes that made me feel like I should run while I could. I had bought him his diary that was all he said he needed, but I couldn't. I was drawn to him by some inexplicable force of nature.

Riddle replied silkily, "Yes, Ginerva, it's me." Usually only my mother called me Ginerva when she was angry with me, but coming from him it sounded beautiful. I shivered. It was rather drafty down here. I whispered, "Tom, where are we?" Tom stared at me, as if bored with me already. Then he chuckled lightly, "Ah, Ginerva, I'm glad you asked! You see, we are in the Chamber of Secrets."

I felt myself getting increasingly scared! The Chamber of Secrets! What was I doing here? I gaped at him and whispered, "Tom! There's meant to be something evil in here! I'm not sure what, but we have to leave before it finds us." Tom stared at me through black eyes and he whispered, "Ginerva, you're not leaving." I placed my hand hurriedly in my pocket in case I needed my wand. Tom waved his own and mine went soaring into his hands, leaving me defenseless. I said angrily, "Give me my wand Tom! I need it in case the monster comes!"

Tom rolled his eyes and muttered irritably, "Really Ginerva, I'm surprised you haven't figured it all out. I better explain." He smirked at her and then he went on to say the words Ginny would never forgot, "You see, Ginerva…" he turned his back to her, and began writing his name in the air: _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ in red bold letters. Then he swished his wand and they all changed around to form the words: _I am Lord Voldemort_.

I gasped and I suddenly felt very weak at the knees. Tom seemed to know as he whispered, "Feeling weak, Ginerva? Yes…I thought so. It's because the diary is sucking the life out of you, and giving it to me." I stared at him with betrayal written clear as day on my face. I whispered, "How could you?!" My voice echoed across the chamber. He laughed at me as I fell to the floor, my breathing becoming heavy. Tom had said to me mirthlessly, "Ginverva, you really are naïve aren't you? Thinking that I truly cared about your Potter problems? Well, the only reason I cared was to find out more about him."  
My vision was starting to go blurry and I felt faint. Tom stood in front of me and placed a hand on my cheek. It was boiling hot against my suddenly cold skin. Tom whispered, "And you will be the very reason I take down Potter for once and for all. Thank you, my dear, for all of your help." I screamed at him with the last little bit of my energy in protest, "NO! Not Harry! Not Harry!" Tom just laughed at me once me before I fell flat on my back, out cold.

 _End flashback_

I shook my head at the memory of the chamber. I was about to meet him again for the first time in years. Those nightmares still haunted me and I couldn't shake them. Draco pulled me along the hallway and he stood outside a master bedroom. He knocked and a cool, cold voice answered, "Come in."  
I wanted to run, screaming. I felt nauseous. This was my worst nightmare coming true again. Draco pushed open the door and allowed me inside first. I inhaled sharply, trying to slow my drumming heart rate. I entered the well-furnished room and found Voldemort to be sitting by the dresser. It was the most unusual, most disconcerting image I had seen in a long while. He was straightening a green tie of his dress robe and he smiled when he saw me through the mirror.

The he turned in his chair and I bit my lip as I observed his snake-like nose. This was not the Riddle I had known before, except that it was. I tried to count to ten as he stood up, smiling somewhat at me and enveloped me in a hug, "Ah! My dear Ginerva! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" I didn't know what to say back. Instead, I just nodded and he laughed as he pulled back, "You're speechless I see? Always a good quality in a woman." I had to bite the inside of my mouth hard in order to refrain from retorting. He took my hand in his and spun me around, "Ah, you've really grown into quite the flower, Miss Weasley. Very different to how I remember you. You used to be rather scrawny, but I see that's changed too." I had no clue what to say to these comments he was making. When I stopped swirling, a slow smirk crossed his face and he whispered, "Potter has good taste that's for sure." This comment made my blood boil. I glared at him uncontrollably and it was the first sign of emotion I had permitted myself to show.

Tom raised his non-existent eyebrows at me and turned to Draco, "Malfoy, was she this quiet on the way here?" Draco nodded and said tonelessly, "Yes, my lord. I think she is in shock." That's when Tom released my hand and turned his back on me. He muttered, "Hmph, you would think after buying her such a nice expensive dress she would be a little more grateful!" Then he turned back to me and laughed, "Well, I suppose the last time we met I did try to kill her." His laugh sounded exactly the same. I retorted now, "Well yes that and also you're the reason my boyfriend broke up with me. No big deal."

As soon as I said it, I regretted. Tom's eyes flashed in delight and he said cheerfully, "You do know how to speak, Ginerva? Well this is good news I must say," Tom said in a sarcastic drawl. Draco stood watching us, clearly nervous of anything either one of us said next. I decided to put aside my nerves and respond, "Thank you for the invitation, Tom. It was terribly kind of you."  
Voldemort's eyes glinted dangerously at the use of his muggle-given name. He said briskly, "Ginverva, maybe you are mislead to believe that I still go by that name nowadays. You are mistaken." His voice was eerily smooth and it rattled me a little. I said just as smoothly, "Alright then. Thank you for your invitation, _Voldemort_."

Tom's eyes almost turned red. He spat at me as he stalked towards me, "How _dare_ you used that name, Ginerva! You're a filthy little blood-traitor!" I stared at him with the same open disgust that he was displaying to me. I sneered right back at him, "Well, I'm not scared of your name, Tom." I glanced at Draco, who was staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact. Tom raised his wand at me and was about to curse me when there was a knock on the door.

Tom sighed and shouted, "Who is it?!" There came an answer, Its Severus, my Lord." Tom scowled and then decided to put his wand back in his pocket. Tom said to Draco sternly, "Don't let this insolent blood-traitor talk to me again until she's learnt some respect!" Malfoy nodded and pulled me out of the room. I stumbled out and all but fell into Professor Snape. He was standing there, looking lifeless. I couldn't help but be surprised, even though I know I shouldn't. He nodded curtly at us, "Miss Weasley…Malfoy…" as though it was the most normal thing in the world to see the two of us together. I muttered to myself, "This night is getting weirder and weirder." Draco mumbled, "You've got that right."

 _A/N: Thank you to my three followers: ClauF, 93 and tryntee13. Thank you also to tryntee13 for your positive feedback! Here's another chapter for you guys._


	3. The Ball

Malfoy walked downstairs with me, looking sickly. He clearly couldn't stand Voldemort being in his house and quite frankly, I couldn't blame him. He showed me to the ballroom, where upon I immediately headed for the bar. If I was going to stand a chance of getting through this evening, I needed a drink and I needed one now.

I asked the bartender for a glass of firewhiskey. Malfoy followed me and the bartender said, "Sure, that will be eight galleons please." I gaped at him and turned to Malfoy. He rolled his eyes and said, "Francois, Miss Weasley is my date. There's no need to charge her." Francois looked surprised and then he frowned skeptically, "A Weasley, huh. Wow Mr Malfoy, are you really _that_ desperate?" Draco shot him a dark look at Francois backtracked immediately, "I mean…uh…I only ask because Miss Parkinson is heading your way."  
Draco turned to see the aforementioned girl strutting across the lavish ballroom towards us. She looked beyond _pissed off_. Her black eyes narrowed furiously as she was flanked by two of her girl pals. She reached us and said furiously, "Draco! What are you doing here with _Weaselette_ of _all_ people?" I rolled my eyes and took a swig of my drink. Draco held his hands up and said, "Pansy, I was requested by the Dark Lord to bring Ginerva as my date. You don't think I actually wanted to bring her myself, did you?"

Pansy was pink in the cheeks from having hiked across the room. She glared at me and I got up to talk to her, "Hey Parkinson. You don't really think I _voluntarily_ came here, do you?" Pansy's nostrils flared and it was quite a sight to behold. It made me laugh internally.

Pansy sat down on the other side of Draco. She huffed and her cronies followed her as she said spitefully, "You could have at least told me." She ordered a drink from Francois. Draco chuckled and replied, "But we're not together, Pansy. We're not a couple. Therefore I don't need to tell you anything." Pansy huffed irritably and whispered, "Draco…you don't want to do this, I promise you…" She eyed him dubiously and Draco sighed, "Pansy, if you can't accept that I didn't want to bring Weasley then you've got some serious issues to work out."

There was a band playing in the background and Malfoy grabbed my arm. He asked bluntly, "Are you done with your drink, Ginerva?" I was about to protest when he pulled on my arm anyway. I had to leave my drink on the bar counter and Malfoy began spinning me around. In my mind I told myself, "Pretend it's Harry. Pretend it's Harry."  
Malfoy stared past me and we danced in silence. It was strange…the two of us dancing together. We didn't even really like each other. But over the course of the evening I had seen Malfoy in a slightly different light. She'd never thought he'd be scared of Voldemort. But he was. And I had always assumed he and Pansy were and item. But from their interaction I had just witnessed, it didn't seem like that at all.  
I said to make conversation, "You're not entirely who I thought you were." Malfoy raised his blonde eyebrows at me and whispered, "Oh really, Ginerva, what gave it away?" He looked at me in some amusement and I shrugged, "Just never thought you'd be scared of someone you followed." He shrugged his shoulders as he effortlessly spun them across the stage, "Well…I'm full of surprises I suppose." He said it in a deadpan sort of voice. He was not the Malfoy I knew from school. He wasn't confident and full of himself. He was pale, withdrawn and somewhat lifeless.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. No-one in their right mind would want to house Voldemort under their roof, even if it was considered a great honor. I whispered, "And you're not with Parkinson?" Malfoy laughed without humor, "Never have been never will be, no matter how much our families are trying to force it." I nodded and then averted my gaze. I took a proper look at the room we were in. It had golden patterns etched in the wall and smooth tiles which dotted the floor. The band was playing on an ornate stage and there were waiters roaming around with flutes of champagne glasses on trays.

Malfoy had probably been bought up like this all of his life. He didn't seem like he was enjoying it in the least. His face was serious and when the song ended, he murmured, "Let's go outside." I nodded and followed him to the balcony at the end of the ballroom. He closed the doors behind me and I stared out onto his garden, whispering, "Wow!" It was a garden my mother would die for. It had a massive fountain in the middle that had lights in the middle of it. The garden seemed to be orientated around the fountain. The flower beds were done in fancy designs and there was a maze of hedges at the far end.  
I shook my head in awe and whispered, "This is amazing." Draco laughed and shook his head, "I've seen better gardens." I rolled my eyes and then Draco came and joined me at the edge of the balcony, looking out over the greenness below us. It was truly breathtaking. I murmured, "All you need now is an ocean view." He smiled briefly and the as soon as it appeared on his face, it died.

I glanced at him sideways and asked, "Why did Voldemort bring me here tonight, Draco? Is it because he wants to use me to get to Harry?" Malfoy looked surprised and whispered, "How did you…?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Oh come on, it's so obvious. It's the reason Harry broke up with me in the first place." Malfoy raised his eyebrows, "To protect you?" I nodded and stared at the garden below. Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Potter always was bloody charitable, wasn't he?"  
I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders, "He doesn't know how to be anything else." Malfoy was quiet for a moment and then laughed, "Who would have thought you'd actually end up with Potter?" I knew what he meant by that statement: how did poor little Ginny Weasley who couldn't speak if they were in the same room actually land her dream man. I rolled my eyes and muttered to him, "Trust me, I have no idea myself." I was really craving a glass of champagne right now so I could drown my sorrows.

Then there came an announcement and the band had stopped playing. Lucius Malfoy was saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for…the Dark Lord has returned." Malfoy glanced at her and whispered, "I reckon we better go inside." I nodded briefly and then allowed him to pull me towards the doors and back into the overcrowded entrance room.

Voldemort appeared on the stairs and looked terrifyingly regal in his green attire. He looked almost _human_. I averted my gazer from him and funnily enough, found myself placing my hand in Malfoy's, needing some form of comfort. He was the closest thing I had. I stared at the floor, not expecting Malfoy to actually take my hand in his, but he did and he looked at me with an expression of surprise on his pale features. And then I realized that as much as I needed saving right now, Draco needed it too…if not _more_ than me.

I turned my gaze back to Voldemort and he said with a glass of champagne in his hands, "Friends…welcome…" he stood on the staircase so he could be seen by all. He said in a tone of silkiness, "It is an absolute wonder of how many of you turned out tonight to officially welcome me back. I can assure you, it has taken a long time to get to this point where I feel as strong and as ready to take over the world as I do right now. I intend to do it as soon as I get my hands on Potter…" here, he trailed off and somewhat smirked at me. I felt my blood go cold a shiver trickled down my spine. I was grateful I was surrounded by people on all sides, because I squeezed Malfoy's hand to try and get some sort of comfort. I bit my lip in surprise when he squeezed my hand back. I glanced at him, eyebrows raised and he gave me a brief smile.

Voldemort continued, "If any one of you ever come across Potter…because I suspect that he will not be going to return to Hogwarts next year…you are to turn him over to me. I want him _alive_ so that I can finish him off myself. I have faith that, with as many of us as there are…we will be able to take him down for once and for all." I felt sick again! I couldn't bare this! The way he was talking about killing Harry made my insides squirm and I wanted to run from the room!

Voldemort smirked at me and then raised his glass, "To Potter. May you be taken down as soon as possible so that I can rule the world in your absence." The rest of the room chanted, "To Potter." Even Malfoy beside me did it, but I could see he was concerned. Lucius and Narcissa stood at the front of the hall, and had their glasses raised too, before clinking them and drinking. Narcissa then looked at me and I felt like I was being scrutinized from behind her dark eyes. I had never felt so out of place in my life.

XXX

After Voldemort's speech, the band began playing again and I allowed Malfoy to pull me back to the dance floor. To me it seemed as if he wanted me as far away from Tom as possible. I didn't blame him in the least because that's exactly where I wanted to be too. So I let him spin me around for a song or two, until I noticed Tom staring at me with a curious expression on his face.

Then he waltzed over to me, interrupted Malfoy and said curiously, "Miss Weasley, may I have this dance?" I swallowed hard. Everything in me was screaming to say no as Tom offered me his arm. I couldn't even call him Tom anymore. No…he was Voldemort. I glanced at Malfoy who stood back and nodded for me to accept. I didn't have a choice, it seemed.  
Voldemort took my hand in his and then placed his hand on my waist. I felt like I was going to throw up all over him. He started spinning me around and he said, "You know, Ginerva, I was truly grateful that you were willing to risk your life for me." I saw loads of people watching us, and I saw Bellatrix Lestrange staring at me with absolute hatred loud and clear across her face. I remembered how she had killed Sirius and how hurt it made Harry. I was just being rotated around a fancy ballroom by the worst of them all for crying out loud! I don't know how I hadn't started screaming yet.

I said in response to his comment, "The pleasure was all mine." It was said sarcastically and Voldemort picked up on my sarcasm. He sighed as if I was being a giant pain in the rear and said to her, "Miss Weasley, I don't think you realize what a great honor it is that I actually _want_ to dance with you right now. So many women in this room are riddled with envy." I refrained from scowling at him. Instead I said nothing and withheld my immediate response. He glanced down at me and forced my chin up so I _had_ to look into his lifeless, cold eyes. He shook his head in disappoint, "You know, I really hoped that your personality would match how beautiful you have become over the years, Ginverva. And in some ways it has. You have a passionate spark in you, there's no denying that. But it's the wrong kind of spark because it's for the _wrong people_. I was hoping it could be put to good use." I stared at him with utter disgust written on my face. If he was talking about _me and him_ he had another think coming!

This time I couldn't hold back what I said, "I'd _never_ feel passion for you!" Voldemort rolled his eyes and said with what might have been a laugh, "Oh no Ginerva, not me! I mean for Draco."

I laugh and shook my head, "You've got to be joking! He doesn't want me! I have no interest…" Voldemort sighed tiresomely, "Ginerva, when will you realize it's not about _you_ anymore." I stared at him perplexedly and muttered, "I can decide on my future, Tom." He shook his head as he twirled me around, lifting my hand up in the air and spinning me. I saw the dress float around my sides and when he pulled me closer again he all but spat, "It is not, because tomorrow after your brother's wedding…you don't have a choice." He left me there then, standing in the middle of a ballroom filled with people I detested, and I'd never felt so much _hatred_ for anyone in my life.

 _A/N: Hi All! Thanks so much to everyone who is following and reviewing this story! Means so much to me! Here's another nice long chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! And also if there are any_ Hinny _fans out there, please check out my story_ _ **Through Ginny's eyes**_ _. You might enjoy it._


End file.
